Spyro The Dragon: Maze Shenanigans
by TheSecretPerson
Summary: While Traversing Dark Hollow, Spyro is ambushed by a group of Gnorc Soldiers. This would normally not be a major problem, but as Spyro underestimates one of them, shenanigans ensue.


Spyro, a small purple dragon with orange wings and horns, was currently being pursued in a hedge maze. He dashed through the grassy pathways in the dark of night, occasionally illuminated by hanging lanterns. Following closely behind him was Sparx the glowing yellow dragonfly. Further behind in close pursuit were three green Gnorc Soldiers, barring metal shields and swords as they hopped toward Spyro.

"Metal…" muttered Spyro as he glanced behind himself, before saying, "Had enough fun?"

Sparx buzzed in affirmation, slowing his flight As Spyro skidded to a stop. Dew-covered blades of grass flung into the air as his claws slide across the ground. Seeing this, the trio of Gnorcs halted their pursuit just feet in front of Spyro. They raised their shields and hopped into formation, intending to block Spyro from escaping.

"I'm getting tired of this maze anyway." Said Spyro. "I'll take care of this, you find the last of the treasure, okay?"

Sparx nodded in flight, then flew away into the air. His buzzing an yellow sparkly glow drew the eyes of one of the Gnorc soldiers. It's gaze contorted into determination as it jumped in an attempt to catch the little bug. With it's shield lowered, the Gnorc had no time to react as it's body was engulfed in flames.

"AAUGH!" Screamed the Gnorc. It's body vanished into a cloud of smoke, charred sword and shield dropping to the grass.

With their mouths agape is unanticipated horror, the remaining two Gnorcs kept up their shields to avoid a similar fate. They did not expect that despite Spyro's size, he was able to charge with enough force to send another Gnorc flying. As he charged through that Gnorc, Spyro gave the last one a quick glance with a goofy, terrifying grin. Considering it's options, the last Gnorc threw it's metal sword and shield to the side and took off running.

"Hmm…" mumbled Spyro as he watched, "Goodbye, rude frog-man!"

Sparx returned too Spyro shortly after, buzzing excitedly. The two of them then made their toward a center of the maze, where there was an elevated circular platform. After hopping up a few platforms to make his way to the top, Spyro saw the locked Metal Chest Sparx had led him toward.

"That looks important," said Spyro, "But I can't bust those things open. I've tried. Too much."

Sparx lifted a golden key into Spyro's view

"Oh yeah, we found a key! I wonder what it's for."

One quick Dragonfly handled unlocking later, Spyro and Sparx were quickly gathering the treasure inside. They did not however, notice the Gnorc Soldier as is watched from a small distance. It had who apparently trailed Spyro all sneaky like after fleeing.

"I feel like there should be more in here," said Spyro, "Lemme see!"

With his small stature, Spyro jumped up to the rim of the open chest, scratching up some of the metal in the process. Seeing this, the Gnorc soldier saw an opportunity, and charged at Spyro from behind. This wasn't a particularly fast charge, but it was the best the little green jerk could muster.

"Ehh, do you think we could keep the whole box maybe?" Asked Spyro with his head in the chest.

Sparx was about to reply in disapproval, but then the chest was rocked by an impact. Wings flapping frantically, Spyro tumbled headfirst inside, landing with a thud. The Gnorc who'd just shoulder checked the chest then hopped up and pulled down the lid, latching it shut. After quickly putting the hanging lock back into place, Spyro was very much stuck.

"Spaaaarx…" said Spyro's muffled voice as the chest shook, "I can hold my breath for like an hour, but…"

The Gnorc just laughed nefariously in response. It was about to pat it's own back before it noticed Sparx hovering a few feet above it, with a key in his arthropodic legs. The two exchanged an intense glare of determination, and they held their dramatic stare off for an unreasonable amount of time. Then as Spyro headbutted the inside of the chest again, the two adversaries moved.

Sparx dashed through the air, aiming the key toward the Metal Chest's lock. He was quickly countered as the Gnorc blocked the lock with its body. This didn't stop Sparx though, as he simply jabbed the key into one of the Gnorcs eyes.

"Aawagh!" Yelled the Gnorc, grabbing it's eye in pain.

"Bwehehe!" Laughed Sparx.

With a growl, the Gnorc reached out and swiped, just managing to catch Sparx off guard. Catching a grip on Sparx's dragonfly body, the Gnorc now had the advantage. Sparx Squirmed, but the irritated Gnorc held it's grip and smiled diabolically with it's gnasty maw. Though, it failed to notice how the Metal Chest its back was pressed against was starting to glow red.

The Gnorc noticed the smell of freshly smoked ham. Well more accurately, freshly toasted Gnorc. Suddenly screaming in intense pain, it threw Sparx and the key into the air and jumped away. Sparx was quick to catch the key midair, and slip it into the Chest's lock.

After an egregious amount of stop-drop-rolling, the Gnorc sighed in relief. Then it looked up again. The sight of Spyro's small purple form standing in front of the metal chest send cold shivers down it's burnt back. Spyro simply looked at the Gnorc with a mixture of annoyance and mild surprise.

"Are you sorry?" Asked Spyro as he walked toward the cowering gnorc, his intention visibly resolute.

Overwhelmed with consequence laden fear, the Gnorc yelled as it punched Spryo square in the snout. Sparx's color changed to blue, and everyone was completely still in surprise. Slowly, Spyro's head turned to look the Gnorc in the eyes, shadows cast over his face. A small amount of air escaped the cowering Gnorcs lungs.

With Spyro's purple eyes seeming to glow as he stared down at it, the last thing the Gnorc thought was that it had just made a series of terrible mistakes.

Thanks for reading this goofy One-shot! If you are curious, I am planning on making a full Fanfiction based on Spyro the Dragon! Though I cannot say when I might start putting such a project up, since I'm only in the outlining phase now. I may also do other 600 or 1,000 word practice stories, either based on Spyro or other properties. Anyway, thanks for reading, and feel free to comment and maybe tell me what you though of this one! Have a good year! 


End file.
